Musou
Musou (無想, Thoughtless) is a restricted access element for expert-level users of Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu. It is a blank state of mind, where the user is uninfluenced by outside forces, and greatly increases the speed, power, and effectiveness of Kekkai. Mastering Musou consists of three steps: accessing the state, maintaining the state, and finally creating and successfully summoning a landlord, a clone that maintains the connection to the user's heart.Kekkaishi Chapter 266 Ultimate Musou (極限無想): Something that preserves an idea, yet stabilized Musuo's state, the ultimate form. If one can grasp the ultimate Musuo, then they become able to use a pure power without being influenced by things like emotions. Thus increasing ones power in every way, allowing one to use their true strength. The process requires one to get into the right Musuo state and then maintain that state as much as they can, then finally bring forth their landlord. The landlord are clones of the user brought out in order to control their powers. In other words in the Musuo state ones senses are heightened to an unbelievable level. When one leaves everything up to a landlord, they will only use the power necessary for the situation. A state where one can bring out your power to the fullest, a landlord that can ideally put into order. Especially a landlord that will become a partner that can save you. However once a landlord is brought forth it cannot be altered. The form is also fixed, so if one does it poorly it will be useless.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 248, pages 1-8 Traditionally, Legitimate Successors of the Sumimura Family learn to enter this state through training with Shimano, a nekomata who lives in their well. However, there are currently two Kekkaishi in the family, both non-Successors, who appear to have at least some knowledge of the required steps. Masamori Sumimura has learned to summon his landlord, [[Kurohime|'Kurohime']], and Sumiko Sumimura seems familiar with Musou's limitations (at least as they apply to Yoshimori).Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 293 Training 1st Level Training (Blank Box): It is a training tool developed by Tokimori Hazama. The Kekkaishi must try to break the box with a Kekkai. The most important aspect of this training is the training of the mind. The box while being light and made of wood cannot be broken be either a multi-layered Kekkai nor a giant iron ball. The more powerful the mind is, the more powerful one can become. Although one must clear their heart, the point is to calm and control your heart to the point that nothing can influence ithttp://www.mangahere.com/manga/kekkaishi/c232/14.html .Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 232, page 3-15 To effectively enter the state one must allow their mind to float from their body without a care for anything, the mind and body are thus free from the constraint of time.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 237 pages 7 It is only then that a Kekkai is strong enough to break the blank box.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 237, page 15 2nd Level Training (Blank Room): Down the old well in the Sumimura Family yard there is a small square room. In this room one must by their own will rapidly clear their mind and then try to maintain that state of mind. Only when one can easily switch between states is their training finished. The training will only last for 1 day and 5 hours. There are charms written on the walls of the room, thus creating sensory illusions in order to specifically break one's concentration.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 238 pages 1-12 After entering the blank state, weariness will begin to to take affect which is a sign of near completion in the training.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 239 page 10-19 3rd Level Training (Shimano): the Guard of the Blank Room and the one who is to provide special training and assist his master in completing the training, with the ultimate goal of shaping and summoning their landlord.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 240 References Category:Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu